


Boys

by FoxInDocs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Songfic, This is just silly, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInDocs/pseuds/FoxInDocs
Summary: During practice, a familiar song plays. Otabek questions his life choices.





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head, and wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> I wish I had a better excuse

Otabek yawned as he went over his step sequence. He should probably be paying more attention, but it was so _early_.

The competition organisers had booked a couple of hours of rink time before breakfast today for any of the competitors at this event to share. He recognised most of the men on the ice, and a few of the women too.

He groaned as he heard it, the first tinkling notes of a familiar tune, coming over the PA. He turned to see where Yuri was and spotted him at the other end of the rink, he looked as though he was gathering momentum for a jump. Despite the early hour, a sparse crowd had gathered in the stands, and they cheered uproariously as Yuri changed tack and dropped into a dramatic knee-slide toward the centre of the rink - where he rolled onto his stomach and landed with his chin on his hands, and began swinging his feet back and forth in time to the catchy tune.

Otabek rolled his eyes, but, ever the good friend, pulled his phone from his pocket, ready to capture the moment. Screams of delight echoed around the rink, and Otabek looked up in time to see Leo, and Guang Hong skidding to a stop either side of Yuri, spraying him with ice where he lay, before they both dropped to the ice to join Yuri in his ridiculous “boysing” pose.

“Ëu to Leo!?” Otabek called across the ice, shaking his head, but he was already making his way over. Not to be outdone, Otabek also pulled a knee-slide, to the continued delight of the crowd, coming to rest in front of his ridiculous friends.

He snapped a photo, of course making sure to get a flattering angle of the three, slapped on a filter and immediately uploaded it to Instagram. He tagged the three of them, and captioned it “They can’t skate, they’re too busy thinkin’ ‘bout boys.”

Almost instantly, he had notifications from the three of them:

@yuriplesetski: Wish I had a better excuse, like, I had to trash the hotel lobby...

@Leo_delaiglasia: I can’t even lie, you got me!

@Ji_guang-hong: I want ‘em all


End file.
